Monstruo en crecimiento
by Buscadora
Summary: En esta historia Bella no se enamora perdidamente de su futuro hijo. Tras descubrir que está embarazada no tiene que pensarlo mucho: va a abortar. Pero las cosas nunca son sencillas con vampiros de por medio.


_Esto es lo primero que escribo en mucho tiempo, y no estoy muy segura de cómo me siento. A veces no me gustaba, a veces sí. Una cosa está clara, y es que me lo he pasado muy bien experimentando con este tipo de formato._

_Nota sobre el aborto: es un tema delicado con mucha controversia. Que conste que no es mi intención ofender a nadie, pero si hay alguien que se sienta incómodo o lo que sea es libre de darle a la flechita hacia atrás. En cualquier caso yo no considero esto una situación normal, sean cuales sean tus creencias._

_Ah, y el disclaimer, porque al parecer es obligatorio hacerlo en estas cosas. Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen, etc._

* * *

><p>La luz de sol entraba por la ventana. Bella se acercó hasta allí y extendió los brazos. En Forks llovía demasiado. Se le había olvidado lo agradable que era sentir el sol mordiéndole la piel.<p>

–¿Bella? –murmuró Edward.

Ella abrió los ojos, entornándolos por la luz. Él permaneció justo en el límite donde las sombras empezaban, a varios pasos de ella. Lo observó abrir la boca, cerrarla y desviar la mirada. Tal vez buscaba algo que decir. Tal vez esperaba que fuera ella la que dijera algo.

–No te preocupes, Bella –dijo al fin, en voz baja–. Carlisle sabrá qué hacer.

Ella asintió.

–Sí. Si alguien puede quitarme esta cosa, es él.

Y giró la cabeza, para que el sol le calentara los párpados y las mejillas.

zzzz

Apenas habló durante todo el viaje de vuelta, pese a los intentos de Edward de hacer conversación. Quizás se estaba volviendo paranoica, pero con cada minuto que pasaba notaba la criatura dentro de ella creciendo un poco más. Apoyó la mano sobre la barriga. ¿Realmente había crecido?

–Edward –dijo. Él estaba a su lado de inmediato–. ¿Crees que ha crecido más?

Él miró la críticamente durante unos momentos, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

–No estoy seguro. Puede que sí.

–Eso pensaba –replicó Bella serenamente.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a llorar.

Edward la abrazó y la besó, murmurando en su oído que todo saldría bien, que Carlisle lo arreglaría, y que lo _sentía tanto_ y que ojalá hubiera tenido más cuidado, ojalá esto nunca hubiera sucedido. Pero no pasaba nada, dijo, porque todo se arreglaría.

–Todo se arreglará –repitió una vez más–. No te preocupes, mi ángel, todo se arreglará.

En algún momento Bella había dejado de llorar, y ahora dejaba que él le secara las lágrimas. Parecía más aliviado ahora, que podía consolarla, y no antes, enfrentándose con una distante Bella que no parecía reaccionar.

Se le ocurrió de repente que tal vez no fuera ella la que necesitaba oír consuelo.

–Yo no lamento nada de lo que ha ocurrido, Edward –dijo con dulzura. Él, como siempre, se estaría culpando de todo–. Esto no es algo que nos esperábamos, cierto, pero en cuanto lleguemos a Forks haremos lo que tengamos que hacer, en un unos días todo será como antes. Y entonces estaremos juntos, tú y yo, sin nadie que nos separe.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa, apenas una sombra de aquella que tanto le gustaba. Pero lo que cuenta es la intención, y Bella se dejó caer contra el asiento, satisfecha.

Todo saldría bien porque tenía que ser así.

zzzz

–Bella –dijo Carlisle como saludo.

Estaba serio, más serio de lo que la humana lo había visto nunca, pero su voz tenía cierta amabilidad que tranquilizaba y reconfortaba. Decidió llamarlo tono médico número uno: el que se debía emplear con pacientes asustados.

–Bella –repitió–. Siéntate, por favor. Vamos a hablar de tus opciones.

El salón de los Cullen estaba desierto, excepto por ellos dos y por Edward, vigilante como un ave de presa sólo dos pasos detrás de ella. Bella obedeció, sentándose en uno de los cómodos sillones, pero él permaneció de pie, tras el respaldo. Carlisle se sentó a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Bella se sintiera apoyada, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para indicar que respetaba su espacio personal.

–Antes de nada –dijo el médico–, voy a hacerte unas preguntas. ¿De acuerdo, Bella?

–Claro –contestó ella.

–Muy bien. ¿Cuándo fue tu última menstruación?

El interrogatorio siguió, sistemático y de alguna manera impersonal. Usaba palabras como _embrión_ en lugar de bebé, _gestación_ en vez de embarazo, y _momento de fecundación_ en lugar de "cuando te lo montaste con Edward". Bella contestó lo mejor que pudo, demasiado cansada y con ganas de que todo terminase como para sentir vergüenza.

Para terminar, Carlisle le pidió permiso para realizar un examen rápido, y durante unos minutos le palpó el vientre. Al terminar, Carlisle se reclinó hacia atrás y suspiró.

–Bella, sin duda eres consciente de que este no es un embarazo normal.

–Claro que no –contestó ella–. Normalmente las mujeres no llevan un monstruo dentro.

Él calló un momento antes de seguir.

–Esto suele cambiar según la constitución de la madre, pero, a juzgar por cómo ya se te nota una prominencia en el vientre, calculo que el desarrollo se encuentra en torno al cuarto o quinto mes. Eso significa que estás demasiado avanzada como para interrumpir la gestación de las formas más sencillas.

Hizo una pausa. Bella no dijo nada mientras él examinaba su rostro. Sea lo que sea que encontrase allí, o lo que no encontró, asintió y prosiguió en su explicación.

–Reduce bastante nuestras opciones, pero hay varias cosas que podemos hacer. Eso sí, Bella, tengo que advertirte que puede tener peligro para ti.

–No me importa –dijo ella de inmediato.

–En una situación normal te recomendaría un par de días para pensarlo –dijo él gravemente–, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que debe hacerse algo lo antes posible. Me gustaría hacerte antes un par de pruebas más, a ver si logramos calcular con más exactitud la edad del feto.

–Bien –dijo Bella, y se permitió una sonrisa.

En unos días todo habría acabado.

zzzz

Unos días después, Bella gritaba.

–¡¿Cómo que no puedes hacer nada?

–Bella… –dijo Edward, intentando calmarla.

Le picaban los ojos, pero no iba a llorar. No era el momento de derrumbarse, sino de pensar y discutir más opciones, lo que sea, porque sin duda había algo en lo que aún no habían caído. Tenía que conservar la calma y ser objetiva.

No estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

–Ábreme la barriga y arranca esa cosa si hace falta –dijo, apretando los puños. En un par de días había pasado de tener un bulto apenas perceptible a estar visible e inequívocamente embarazada–. Me da igual lo que hagas, pero lo quiero fuera. _¡Fuera!_

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza.

–Escúchame, Bella –dijo pacientemente, usando el tono médico número cuatro: aquel para pacientes tercos.

Se movía con lentitud, como si su edad física hubiera alcanzado a la real, y en general, parecía estar tan agotado como la misma Bella, pero sin la histeria que le daban a ella la fuerza necesaria para gritar durante horas.

–Bella, lo hemos intentado…

–¡NO! –lo interrumpió ella–. Tiente que haber algo que no hayamos hecho, ¡algo!

–Bella –murmuró Alice, abrazándola. No se había separado de Bella en los últimos días. Juntos, Edward y ella habían soportando en silencio sus súbitos cambios de humor, los ataques de rabia, los periodos en los que se limitaba a yacer en la cama, indiferente al mundo.

Sintiéndose culpable, Bella se dejó abrazar y suspiró. Carlisle aprovechó esta breve calma para intervenir.

–Bella, hemos intentando todos los medios a nuestro alcance. No hemos podido inducir el parto. No hemos podido extraer el feto ni la placenta. Hacer una cesárea es inútil, porque no conseguiríamos perforar la bolsa amniótica. Dios, ni siquiera hemos logrado hacer una mera ecografía –dijo Carlisle, y por primera vez la desesperación asomó en su voz–. Está protegido en todos los frentes, Bella. Te prometo que si encuentro otra manera, lo que sea, lo haré de inmediato, pero simplemente me he quedado sin ideas.

–Pero aún tenemos tiempo –le aseguró Edward, tomando la cara de Bella entre sus manos heladas–. Lo conseguiremos. No te preocupes, mi amor.

La histeria se había ido, y ahora sólo estaba cansada. Quería dormir y olvidarlo todo, aunque sólo fuera durante un rato. Bella giró la cabeza para escapar de Edward, se soltó de Alice y le dio la espalda a Carlisle.

–No voy a salir de esta con vida, ¿verdad? –murmuró, cansada.

–¡Bella! –dijo Edward–. ¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso!

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Él no lo entendía. Ninguno de ellos.

Ella, en cambio, llevaba al monstruo dentro, y lo sentía crecer. Con cada día que pasaba, con cada centímetro ganado, ella perdía un poco más de vida. Ese… parásito, esa sanguijuela no descansaría hasta matarla. No viviría hasta que ella hubiera muerto.

–Lo siento dentro, Edward –dijo, apoyando la mano en la barriga–. Se mueve…

–Bella, si sucede lo peor –dijo Carlisle de repente, en voz baja–. Si no podemos hacer nada, y sucede… la ponzoña de vampiro es casi milagrosa. Cura heridas que suponen la muerte.

–Eso es lo que siempre has querido, Bella –terció Alice, con un tono alegre tan artificial que dañaba los oídos–. Edward y tú estaréis juntos, sin bichos mutantes de por medio.

Eso era tan parecido a lo que la misma Bella había dicho –cuando todos pensaban que las cosas saldrían bien, cuando no sabían que aquel monstruo se aferraba a la vida con toda la fuerza del vampiro que seguramente era– que de nuevo sintió ganas de llorar.

–No así –dijo, apartando la vista–. No así.

zzzz

Más días pasaron, y Bella comprendió que no, no había nada que pudieran hacer, y sí, aquel ser que había hecho de su útero su nueva casa iba a desgastarla hasta que ya no quedara nada de ella. Sólo acercarse a una fuente de comida bastaba para que le entraran arcadas, y los brazos y piernas parecían ridículamente delgados en comparación con el hinchado vientre. Ahora la criatura era muy grande, y cada vez que se movía la golpeaba con fuerza suficiente como para dejarla sin aliento.

El monstruo iba a matarla, y sólo le quedaba una opción: matarlo ella antes.

Sabía sin necesidad de intentarlo que no era posible convencer a los Cullen de que la ayudaran. Sólo había otra persona en Forks en quien pudiera confiar para algo así.

–Quiero ver a Jacob –anunció esa misma mañana.

Ahora que Carlisle no monitorizaba cada uno de sus pasos, Edward y Alice se habían autoproclamado sus guardianes. Con un único cruce de miradas podían ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué podía hacer Bella, y qué no tenía ya permitido. A juzgar por cómo se miraban en aquel momento, y por la cara de disgusto de Edward, la moción "visitar a los licántropos" iba a obtener un NO rotundo.

Bella decidió jugar su mejor baza, y la única que tenía.

–Me gustaría morir sabiendo que he visto a mi mejor amigo –dijo, bajando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio.

–No digas eso –replicó Edward de inmediato. Sin embargo, Alice había dulcificado un poco la mirada.

–Un licántropo es inestable y peligroso –continuó él–. No dejaré que se acerque a ella…

–Él puede hacerle bien, Edward –intervino Alice.

–Él no puede hacer nada que no hayamos hecho nosotros.

Bella conocía a Edward, y sabía que no iba a salir de ahí, no estando completamente convencido de que eso era lo mejor para ella. Edward, después de todo, le había roto la vida y el corazón en un intento de mantenerla a salvo.

Era hora de sacar la artillería pesada.

–Él fue el único que estuvo ahí cuando tú te fuiste, Edward –le recordó Bella en voz baja–. Sólo él.

El dolor que vio reflejado en sus ojos hizo que se odiase a sí misma, pero no podía echarse atrás. Esta era una situación especial. Necesitaba a Jacob.

–No pienso dejar que vaya sola al terreno de los licántropos –dijo Edward, volviendo al tema con rigidez. Pero aún no se había recuperado del golpe bajo, y eso se notaba en la pérdida de firmeza de su voz.–. No volveremos a verla, y lo sabes.

–Entonces haremos que venga él –replicó Alice–. ¿Te parece bien, Bella?

Era aceptable. En cualquier caso, no podría conseguir algo mejor.

–Eso sería genial. Gracias, Alice.

–Alice… –murmuró Edward.

La batalla aún no había terminado, pero estaba casi ganada. Alice podía encargarse sola, así que Bella se retiró al sofá, se sentó y puso la tele. Le dolía la espalda si pasaba mucho tiempo de pie.

Mientras pasaba de canal, sintió un movimiento en cerca de su estómago.

_Espera y verás_, pensó, pasándose la mano por el magullado vientre. Y, por primera vez desde hacía ya tres semanas y media, se sintió casi feliz.

zzzz

Jacob no tardó en llegar.

Apenas media hora después de haber llamado Alice a la casa de los Black un enorme lobo se presentó en el patio de los Cullen, donde se transformó en un chico –un hombre, en realidad– muy alto y de piel morena.

Bella sabía que Alice no le había contado nada por teléfono, sólo que Bella lo necesitaba. Después de todo, un embarazo vampírico con un feto que se niega a morir no es algo que se pueda contar por teléfono.

Recordó que había enfadado mucho con ella cuando se casó con Edward. Lo cierto es que Bella ya no se acordaba de los detalles. Todo eso parecía parte de otra vida, cuando aún pensaba que viviría joven y hermosa junto a Edward por siempre. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, y se encontró echando de menos a su mejor amigo, a su madre, y a Charlie. Quería que todos ellos estuvieran allí, a su lado, lo necesitaba tanto que dolía.

Jacob seguramente no la había perdonado aún por casarse con uno de los fríos, pero eso no le había importado lo más mínimo. Bella lo necesitaba allí, así que ahí estaba él, dejándolo todo de lado, adentrándose en la cueva de los bebedores de sangre sin ni siquiera mirar atrás.

Bella no había pensado en él hasta que el licántropo no tuvo un papel en sus planes.

Se sintió culpable, y se preguntó si era una persona un poco menos horrible por ello.

No tuvo que llamar, porque Esme ya le esperaba con la puerta abierta. Le escuchó entrar como un huracán, vacilando apenas un segundo antes de que mujer le dijera suavemente "está en el salón". No corrió, porque eso era demostrar debilidad en la misma casa del mayor de tus enemigos, y el instinto tiraba más fuerte que la urgencia. No corrió, pero cuando atravesó el vestíbulo –pisadas fuertes como jamás se escuchaban en esa casa– y se plantó en la puerta de la habitación, su corazón latía tan fuerte que la misma Bella podía verlo latir en la vena de su cuello.

–Hola, Jake –dijo, sonriendo levemente.

Y se llevó las manos al vientre.

Jacob no dijo nada durante un largo rato.

zzzz

–Te lo dije, Bella –dijo Jacob.

Estaba sentado a su lado, sin llegar a tocarla. No la miraba. No la había mirado desde que, tras observarla durante varios minutos, se había derrumbado sobre el sofá. Ahora tenía la cabeza entre las manos y examinaba las líneas de suelo como si hubiera algo de vital importancia escrito en ellas.

–¿Me dijiste que tomara precauciones para no quedarme embarazada con un engendro vampiro? –preguntó Bella, muy seria.

Jacob sólo suspiró.

–Por favor, Bella. No estoy de humor.

Bella inclinó la cabeza.

–Lo siento.

Pero lo miró de soslayó y los labios se le curvaron hacia arriba. Ahora que Jacob estaba aquí todo volvería a estar bien. Después de todo, era su especialidad arreglar cosas.

–Te dije… –dijo Jacob al fin, mucho tiempo después–… te dije que te alejaras de él. Te dije que _vivieras_, Bella. Ni… ni siquiera tenía que ser conmigo, ¿sabes? –y entonces la miró, y la suya era la clase de sonrisa que esgrimes cuando vas a empezar a llorar–. Sólo tenías que ser humana. ¿Por qué no es suficiente para ti?

–No es culpa de nadie, Jake –murmuró Bella–. Nadie imaginaba lo que pasaría.

Él la miró a los ojos.

–Tienes un aspecto horrible. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Bella sonrió.

–Te he echado de menos, Jacob.

El licántropo miró alrededor, observando la habitación por primera vez. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la gigantesca televisión, la elegante mesa de madera oscura, el impresionante jarrón de algún sitio exótico. Nada pareció impresionarle demasiado, excepto, quizás, la tele. Finalmente, sus ojos se detuvieron en la escalera.

–Están escuchando todo lo que decimos, ¿no?

–Sin duda –asintió Bella. Durante la última semana "intimidad" había sido un concepto totalmente ajeno a su vida.

–¿Quieres venir a algún sitio más privado?

–Por supuesto.

El monstruo dentro de ella dio una leve patada, y Bella sonrió.

zzzz

A Edward no le hizo gracia, por supuesto. Pero para él últimamente muy pocas cosas la tenían, y ver a su mujer embarazada caminando bajo la llovizna del brazo de un hombre lobo debía puntuar extremadamente bajo en su lista. Bella, con las mejillas heladas y las manos ardiendo, agarró aún más fuerte a Jacob y se sintió más viva que nunca.

Se internaron en el bosque a un paso increíblemente lento, hasta que estuvieron tan lejos que los pensamientos del licántropo no alcanzarían a su marido.

–Se está bien fuera de casa –sonrió Bella.

–Me imagino. Apestaba ahí dentro –replicó Jacob arrugando la nariz–. Tú apestas también, por cierto.

Bella se detuvo en seco.

–Jacob. Voy a morir.

–¿Qué? –dijo él, alarmado y confuso–. Bella, no seas dramática, dale unos días y unas duchas y el olor se irá…

Ella sacudió la cabeza varias veces, llenando el aire de gotas diminutas.

–Jacob, Edward no quiere verlo. Carlisle lo sabe y no dice nada. Alice no acepta un futuro que no puede ver, pero es que no ve ningún futuro conmigo. Esme… –suspiró–. Esme llora cuando cree que estoy dormida. Necesito alguien que acepte la realidad tal y como es, Jake. Te necesito a ti.

Él no dijo nada, y ella alzó la mirada para examinar su rostro. Había adoptado la expresión hermética que había aprendido a asociar a secretos, a licántropos y a contención.

–Esa cosa… te está matando, ¿no es cierto?

Bella deslizó la vista desde sus ojos oscuros hasta las manos cerradas en puños. Temblaban.

Jacob Black quería matar, y sólo necesitaba un empujón.

Lo miró a los ojos y dijo una única palabra.

–Sí.

Y el temblor se extendió al resto del cuerpo.

zzzz

–¿Qué quieres que haga, Bella? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

–Quiero que me mates.

zzzz

El viento sopló entre ambos. Bella esperó inmóvil bajo la lluvia.

Finalmente, cuando los temblores habían cesado, él se movió.

–No estás hablando en serio –dijo–. No sabes lo que quieres. Edward tenía razón, no deberías estar aquí fuera. Volvamos, hay que ponerte algo seco.

Ella le puso una mano a la altura del codo, frenándolo. Su piel le quemaba bajo los dedos.

–Jacob –dijo Bella–. Nadie más puede ayudarme. Sólo tú.

Él se soltó.

–No pienso ayudarte con esto, Bella. No me hagas esto.

–Sólo tú, Jacob.

Él se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cerró los ojos y gritó.

–¡Joder!

Mantuvo esa postura unos instantes más, antes de abrir los ojos de repente y volverse ha ella.

–Él no lo sabe, ¿verdad? No, claro que no, no estarías aquí conmigo si lo supiera.

–Y no puedes decírselo –replicó Bella de inmediato.

Que Jacob le contara algo de esto a alguno de los Cullen era algo que no se le había ocurrido. Simplemente no había relación entre ellos: siempre había sido los Cullen por un lado, y Jacob por otro, con la misma Bella de puente. Jamás había pensado que pudiera aliarse contra ella.

–¿Quieres morir, Bella? ¿Es eso? –preguntó él.

Ella apretó los dientes y puso una mano firme sobre la barriga.

–Quiero –dijo, despacio y claro– que esta cosa muera.

–A cambio de tu vida.

–Si hace falta, sí.

Silencio. Bella frunció el ceño. Jacob odiaba al monstruo tanto como ella, pero la quería a ella más.

Se irguió y tomó su rostro entre las manos. Tenía que ponerse de puntillas.

–Voy a morir de todas formas, Jacob –dijo con calma–. Mírame. Mírame bien. Llevo semanas sin comer. Cuando duermo me vienen pesadillas. La cosa cada vez es más grande, y yo estoy más débil. Voy a morirme, Jacob. Pero aún puedo elegir cómo.

Respiró hondo.

–¿Vas a ayudarme?

zzzz

Jacob dijo que no.

Bella volvió sola a casa. Se secó las lágrimas a manotazos y se negó a contestar qué le había dicho el perro, qué le había hecho, por qué la había dejado sola. Se dio una ducha caliente, se metió en la cama y pasó lo que quedaba del día y toda la noche mirando la pared.

Dentro de ella, el monstruo crecía.

zzzz

El día siguiente fue el día en el que el Carlisle, asociando sus niveles de hierro cada vez más bajos con la falta de sangre y el vampirismo, decidió que no perdían nada por intentar algo nuevo: darle a Bella sangre humana.

Ni que decir tiene, Bella se negó. El monstruo se había empeñado en matarla de hambre, así que no iba a ser ella quien le diese de comer. Con suerte, dijo cruzándose de brazos, eso hasta lo mataría. Aunque lo cierto era que no contaba con ello.

–Bella –suplicó Alice, poniendo el vaso de color rojo oscuro bajo la nariz–. Por favor. No lo hagas por esa, cosa hazlo por ti.

Pero Bella apartó la cara y aguantó la respiración hasta que Alice se retiró frustrada.

Ese día fue también aquel en el Jacob Black se rebeló contra Sam y el resto de su manada, convirtiéndose en el líder de un grupo de rebeldes compuesto únicamente por él mismo. Antes de que acabara la mañana, sin embargo, el número había aumentado a tres. Leah y Seth ahora patrullaban los límites del territorio Cullen a su lado.

Edward le contó lo que había pasado, y Bella sintió algo agridulce en la garganta. Él, como su marido, quería protegerla de todo, incluso de sí misma. Lo que ella quería no tenía peso en la ecuación.

Jacob no se acercó a la casa, y ella tuvo que limitarse a observar su silueta del lobo desde lejos.

Había llegado a un punto en el que estaba tan débil que le costaba incorporarse. Necesitaba ayuda para ir al cuarto de baño y para dar breves paseos por la casa. Siempre había alguien a su lado, principalmente Edward. Jasper se había marchado el día anterior. Alice le dijo que le mandaba todo su cariño, y que lamentaba no soportar más tiempo el tumulto de emociones encerrados en un espacio tan pequeño.

La mayor parte del tiempo se dedicó a leer libros de embarazo recostada en la cama. Resulta que, al llegar a la pared del útero, la capa más externa del embrión empieza a crecer de forma descontrolada, como un cáncer. Le pareció una metáfora muy apropiada.

Fue ese mismo día cuando Edward pudo leer los pensamientos del monstruo por primera vez.

El engendro la quería. La estaba matando, pero la quería.

zzzz

–Está débil –explicó su marido, con expresión de completa incredulidad–. Tiene mucha hambre. Pero te quiere, Bella, te quiere por encima de todas las cosas.

zzzz

–Te odio –murmuró Bella, dos horas después. Eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba desde que Edward le había transmitido los pensamientos de la criatura.

A su lado, Alice no dijo nada. Sabía con quién hablaba.

–No tienes derecho a hacerme esto. No voy a quererte porque tú me quieras a mí, ¿sabes? No voy a quererte. Quiero verte desaparecer.

Se pasó la mano por el vientre y se imaginó a la criatura, todo ojos rojos y dientes afilados, pendiente de cada una de sus palabras.

–No tienes derecho a quererme cuando me estoy muriendo por tu culpa.

zzzz

Al día siguiente la criatura nació, llevándose consigo la vida de su madre.

zzzz

Tres días después, Bella abrió los ojos. Edward estaba a su lado, como siempre.

–¿Y el monstruo? –preguntó.

Edward la besó.

–Es una niña preciosa. Se parece a ti, mi vida.

Bella le dio la espalda y deseó poder llorar.

zzzz

Era inevitable acabar conociendo a la niña. La habían llamado Renée, en recuerdo de su abuela materna. Bella la seguía llamando monstruo. La observó de arriba a abajo. En aquellos días que había durado la transformación había crecido mucho. Ya no era un bebé.

–Tú eres mi hija –dijo, sintiendo aquella verdad como un ácido que le quemaba la garganta.

La niña la miró. Edward se había equivocado: era igual que él, no como ella. Ella nunca había sido tan guapa.

En aquellos tres días, el monstruo se había adueñado de los corazones de toda la familia. Edward la adoraba. Carlisle y Esme la mimaban. Rosalie, que se había mantenido al margen durante todo este tiempo, la acunaba en sus brazos.

–Necesito estar sola –dijo.

Y se fue.

zzzz

El problema era este: ahora tenía todo lo que había querido. Estaba casada con Edward, y era un vampiro. Ahora sólo quedaba pasar la eternidad juntos.

¿Por qué no era feliz?

En otro tiempo hubiera corrido hasta Jacob, pero esa ya no era una opción. Edward le había contado que los licántropos se habían marchado tras nacer Renée. Ya habían cumplido su misión, dijo. El bebé había nacido y estaba a salvo. No, no quería verlo. No, tampoco quería ver a Bella. Bella estaba muerta. Esa ya no era Bella.

La Bella que ya no era Bella cazó su primer ciervo, se manchó toda la ropa y bebió la sangre. No le supo a nada.

¿Por qué no soy feliz?, se preguntó. Esto era lo que quería.

zzzz

¿Por qué la querían?

El monstruo –_Renée_– había acabado con ella. Ella quería dar su vida para estar con Edward, no que se la quitasen. Ella quería dejar de ser humana para ser su igual, no porque era su única opción.

El monstruo había arrancado su vida de raíz, y a nadie parecía importarle.

Era lo que quería, pero no así. No así.

zzzz

Al final volvió. El engendro había crecido, y ahora danzaba por la casa con la gracia de una bailarina.

–Tú deberías ser su madre, Rosalie –le dijo–. Tú la quieres. Yo no soy capaz de mirarla a los ojos sin que me entren ganas de vomitar.

Rosalie vaciló, sólo un momento.

–Ella te quiere a ti. Tú eres su madre.

–Te cedo el puesto –repuso, sonriendo para cubrir su total seriedad

Y así fue como el monstruo tomó el nombre de Renée Hale.

zzzz

Amaba a los Cullen. Eran su familia, junto con su madre, la original Renée, y Charlie. A sus padres nunca los volvería a ver, pero aún tenía a Carlisle, a Esme, a Alice y a todos los demás. Y por supuesto, a Edward. Y el sexo.

Detestaba a Renée.

Había intentado superarlo. Había sido buena con ella, había jugado con ella, le había contado un cuento y le había preparado varias comidas. Era más fácil ahora que no estaba obligada a verla como su hija.

Aun así, cada vez que la miraba sentía una punzada en el fondo de la mente, un dolor agudo que decía: tú me mataste.

Tú me mataste y te quieren.

¿Por qué?

Edward no lo entendía. Aunque, para ser justos con él, Bella tampoco había tratado de explicarlo.

–¿Por qué no la quieres, Bella?

–No es natural. Mírala, tiene cuánto, ¿dos meses? Parece que tiene ya varios años. Ni siquiera tiene forma de niña, tiene un cuerpo de adulto en miniatura. Es… –ya no decía "monstruo" refiriéndose a Renée. Sólo lo pensaba–. Es antinatural.

Edward la besó suavemente, pero Bella notó que no estaba contento con su respuesta.

–Todos nosotros somos antinaturales, cielo.

–Ella lo es más.

Él la besó de nuevo. No volvieron a mencionar del tema.

zzzz

–¿Por qué no le gusto a tía Bella, mamá? –preguntó una vez el engendro.

–Ella te quiere, cariño –mintió Rosalie sin vacilar.

En la otra punta de la casa, Bella miraba el libro sin leer ni una palabra. Edward estaba inmóvil a su lado.

–No me quiere –insistió la niña–. A veces me mira durante horas sin parpadear. Nunca quiere que la toque. Es distinta cuando habla conmigo que con vosotros.

–El caso de tu tía es complicado, Renée –dijo Rosalie tras un silencio casi imperceptible–. Es difícil de explicar.

–¿Es porque ella es mi verdadera madre?

Bella no escuchó la respuesta, porque Rosalie se llevo a su hija al bosque para terminar la conversación. Volvieron varios minutos después, hablando de la película para niños que habían echado en la tele el día anterior. Bella se acordó de pasar de página.

–A veces –dijo Edward– lo daría todo por saber qué piensas.

zzzz

Tarde o temprano una de las dos se acabaría marchando, y todos sabían que no sería Renée.

Así que nadie estaba realmente sorprendido cuando Bella bajó las escaleras arrastrando una maleta detrás de sí.

–Me voy –anunció innecesariamente–. Estaré en contacto.

Edward iba con ella, pero volvería a las pocas semanas. No soportaba estar mucho tiempo alejado del monstruo. Ninguno de ellos podía.

Bella cruzó la puerta, supo que jamás regresaría a ese lugar y se sintió libre.

zzzz

Vio a su hija de nuevo muchos años después, cuando ya era adulta.

–Tía Bella –la saludó con una sonrisa educada, el tipo que se le da a un pariente lejano o un amigo de la familia.

–Renée –respondió ella.

Ambas callaron.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó al fin Bella.

La medio vampiro se pasó una mano por el pelo, un gesto nervioso que no recordaba haberle visto nunca en su infancia.

–Bien, estoy bien. Voy a la universidad. Voy a doctorarme en Filología.

–Ah –dijo Bella–. Eso es… genial.

–Sí.

El silencio se alargó. Edward estaba cerca de ellas, pero lo suficiente lejos como para no ser incluido en la conversación. No apartaba los ojos de ellas, las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, que compartían aire por primera vez desde hacía quince años.

Durante ese tiempo Edward se había turnado entre ambas. Pasaba un tiempo con Bella, para luego regresar con Renée. A veces se la llevaba de viaje por el mundo, y Bella aprovechaba para visitar al resto de la familia. Hasta aquel día sólo había visto a su hija en fotos.

–Sabes que nunca quise hacerte daño, ¿verdad? –dijo Renée de repente.

Bella imaginó que había pasado mucho tiempo deseando decir eso, esa media disculpa y esa media acusación. "No es culpa mía" y "lo siento".

–No es culpa tuya –contestó Bella despacio, como probando las palabras, y casi logró convencerse de que era verdad. Los recuerdos humanos se desvanecían con el tiempo, y el embarazo sólo era un conjunto de días borrosos que rezumaban rabia e impotencia. No, eso estaba casi olvidado.

En cambio, nunca podría olvidar su primer momento en su nueva vida. Abrir los ojos y ver a Edward. Cerrar los ojos y querer llorar.

Levantó la mano, despacio, y deliberadamente la colocó en el hombro de la joven.

–¿Cómo está tu madre, Renée?

Renée la miró. Algo apareció en sus ojos un momento, pero parpadeó antes de que Bella pudiera interpretarlo.

–Está bien. Gracias por preguntar… tía Bella.

Ella asintió. Retiró la mano y dio un paso atrás.

–Me alegra haberte visto. Te has convertido en una chica guapísima.

–Gracias.

Ambas volvieron a mirarse. Parecía mentira, pensó Bella, tantos años sin verse y tan pocas cosas que decir.

–Tengo que irme –dijo con cierta brusquedad. Apenas esperó a que Renée asintiese antes de darse la vuelta.

No quería una hija, nunca la había querido. Pero tenía una sobrina que quizás mereciera la pena conocer.

Bella sonrió, sintiéndose más ligera de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.


End file.
